009-1
Funimation Entertainment | network = TBS, Animax | network_en = Anime Network | first = October 5, 2006 | last = December 21, 2006 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Shotaro Ishinomori. The manga was serialized in the Futabasha publication ''Weekly Manga Action from 1967 to 1970, then returned briefly in 1974. The story concerns Miléne Hoffman (ミレーヌ・ホフマン Mirēnu Hofuman; "Mylene" in the English translation), a female cyborg who works as a secret agent. The Japanese title of the manga was 009ノ1, or "Zero Zero Ku-no-ichi", a pun on kunoichi (female ninja) and a reference to the main character's espionage occupation. The original manga was adapted into a live-action drama for Fuji Television in 1969 entitled Flower Action 009ノ1. The manga was also adapted into a 12-episode anime series by Ishimori Entertainment and first broadcast on TBS TV in Japan in late 2006. The anime has been licensed for a North American release by A.D. Vision. The first volume was released on June 19, 2007AnimeOnDVD.COM >> Anime 2K Checklist, sorted by date., although it was originally scheduled for release in March 2007. In 2008, the show, along with 30 other ADV titles were relicensed to Funimation Entertainment. Although it was also created by Ishinomori, and features similar themes, this seinen manga, despite the "00" name and the cybernetized protagonists, has no relation to his previous work Cyborg 009, a shōnen manga (although in the original manga, the cyborgs from Cyborg 009 actually make appearances in some chapters). In the final episode, there are two homages to Gerry Anderson television shows involving the moon, an Eagle Transport from Space: 1999 and SHADO Mobile's from UFO. Characters The 9 Number Group *'Mylene Hoffman (009-1)' :An agent of the all-female "Nine Number Group", one of the ten groups in the "Zero Zero Organization", a Western Bloc intelligence organization. Almost her entire body has been cybernetized, and various parts of her body are equipped with special functions which are necessary for spy activity. Besides her standard weapon, which is a ray gun, the WA-P009 (commonly called a plasma gun), she also wears earring communicators, boots with a hidden needle gun, and other agent gear. Her most secret pieces of equipment are her 9 mm machine guns integrated into her breasts, which have been made into a part of her body and fire bio-bullets. Various secret equipment has been installed and modifications done, but her physical abilities were high to begin with, and she also has a clear mind. Together, all of this makes her the single most outstanding agent in the Zero Zero Organization. In the episode that takes place at the haunted castle, she tells Loki that her code name is Muse. *'Judy Moore (009-2)' *'Vanessa Ibert (009-3)' :She has been specially modified with a focus on electronic analysis equipment. Just by "looking" at the target, the camera built into her eye can store the target's data in her brain's memory. She is also capable of downloading the information she has gained into a compact device through the connector on the back of her neck. The character has a motif based on Francoise Arnoul (003) from Cyborg 009. *'Berta Kästner (009-4)' :Her four limbs have been modified, and both elbows and both knees can be equipped with tactical units suited for the particular mission. Among the 9 Number agents, she has the most points of cybernetic modification. Her motif is that of Albert Heinrich (004) from Cyborg 009, who was equipped with weapons all over his body. *'Thelma Banderas (009-5)' *'Fei Chan (009-6)' *'Mia Connery (009-7)' :Her entire skeletal structure, as well as all of her muscles and skin, are composed of a special biological tissue, making it possible for her to make a complete transformation into any person: a transformation that goes beyond a simple disguise. It would not be expected from her cute baby-face, but she is a cool agent who never shows any sentiment or emotion during a mission. She has a motif based on G(reat) B(ritain) (007) from Cyborg 009. Her name may be a reference to Sean Connery, who portrayed 007, much like Great Britain. *'Una Berry (009-8)' *'Mio Murashima (009-9)' (Her name may be a reference to Joe Shimamura from Cyborg 009.) *'Alyona Theremin (009-10)' *'Bella Theremin (009-11)' *'Amia Riegl (009-12)' *'Number Zero' :As commander of the Zero Zero Organization, he is boss of the 9 Number Group. His personal history is wrapped completely in mystery, and no one knows his true identity. His relationship with Mylene can be seen as one of a father figure, but during a mission, their exchanges are always businesslike. On occasion, he has shown emotion when speaking frankly with his subordinates, but he is essentially calm, cool, and collected, allowing him to give his subordinates appropriate orders. He is the brains of the Zero Zero Organization. The Western Bloc *'Double Gomez' :Squad leader of the Western Bloc's Genetic Mutation Disposal Squad. He is a boorish, haughty man who behaves like a starving dog. He is very defensive of his turf, so he harbors an excessive amount of distaste toward "outsiders" from other departments. He also has a strong desire to succeed, and he's the type of character who always orders his subordinates around in a loud voice, trying to get the credit for himself. He calls mutants "monsters", and he has a hatred for them that far exceeds that befitting his job. *'Mars' :Code Number: 020. A top agent in the Zero Zero Organization. He is said to be the most quick-tempered in the Zero Zero Organization, and his physical strength is incredible. His appearance resembles Cyborg 002. His code name "Mars" is the name of the god of war and agriculture in Roman mythology. He strongly resembles Jet Link from Cyborg 009, with a beard and accent. *'Apollo' :Code Number: 030. A top agent in the Zero Zero Organization. Like Mars, he does not show extremely good results, but in a mission he always puts himself in a position to support from below and completes his work that way. He is an old comrade of Mars, and they seem to have worked together as a team often. His code name "Apollo" is the name of the god of the sun in Roman mythology. In Greek mythology, he is one of the Twelve Olympians. He is the god of prophecy, shepherding, music, and archery. *'Ironheart' :A veteran spy who was once the Zero Zero Organization's top spy, he is also Mylene's mentor. His entire body is made of cybernetic equipment. The Eastern Bloc *'Lyudmila Schindler' :Director of the Intelligence Agency in the Eastern Bloc's S Area. A very proud woman who has sworn her allegiance to the East, and unfailingly accomplishes her various missions. In her private life, she is a lesbian. She is most likely patterned after Rosa Klebb, from the [[From Russia with Love (film)|film version of From Russia with Love]]. *'Ivan Godunov' :Deputy director of the Intelligence Agency in the Eastern Bloc's S Area. A military man to the core, he's a dangerous ideologist whose only wish is to destroy the world's very balance (which is maintained by the cold war) and spark a global war. He's a cruel and heartless man who will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. *'Doctor Green' :Head of the Eastern Bloc's Supernatural Power Research Facility, and known in the East as the foremost researcher into supernatural powers. In the Western Bloc, mutants are objects of hatred and thus disposed of, but in the East, in-depth research is being conducted on them, from the viewpoint that the incredible power lying within mutants might be able to be converted to military use. Dr. Green calls the mutant boys and girls "experimental materials", but it is uncertain what he truly feels inside. *'Freya' :A female Eastern Bloc intelligence agent. In order to become a top agent in the East's intelligence department, which is a man's world, she worked even harder than a man, until she was good enough to be sent to the front line. She is strong-minded and confident. She is the kind of person who would stop at nothing to achieve her goal; if she sees the opportunity, she will not even hesitate to one-up her comrades and take the credit for herself. Her code name "Freya" comes from the name of the goddess of love in Norse mythology. *'Odin' :A top agent from the Eastern Bloc. He is quick-tempered, and always uses aggressive methods to accomplish his mission. He is not the smart type, but his stance that his method of taking things through sheer force of will gets definite results appears to be highly valued by the East's intelligence agency. His code name "Odin" refers to the chief god in Norse mythology, the god of wisdom. It is said he will make whatever sacrifice is necessary to gain wisdom. *'Loki' :An Eastern Bloc agent who was invited to the haunted castle along with Odin and Freya. He is always calm, cool, and collected, and is never fazed, no matter what happens right in front of him. With his sharp mind and uncommonly good physical abilities, you could call him "the 009-1 of the Eastern Bloc". It is revealed that he is 009-1's younger brother, Paul. "Loki" is the name of a mischief-loving god who is the foster-brother of Odin in Norse mythology. *'Borzov' :A courier who tried to transport secret funds to the east by turning it into a pure gold android. His identity had been discovered a long time ago, and he ended up being targeted by Western Bloc agents and the Golden Bat. Others *'Egg' :A highly skilled professional sniper hired by the Eastern Bloc. He is unusually concerned about his killing style, and he never does anything that would ruin it. When he is contracted for a hit, he only works during the day. He uses an old rifle (a Remington 700) that is already an antique, and he uses only one bullet. He kills only his target, and he always kills with a shot to the head. This is the iron-clad style that he has stuck to for his entire life as a sniper. His skills are top notch, but Mylene makes fun of him because he is so concerned with his style. *'The Phantom' :The owner of a haunted castle who calls himself a member of the spy group "Golden Bat". Having gotten a hold of some groundbreaking research data, which could destroy the balance between the Eastern and Western armies, he invites Mylene and the others to a deadly game with the data as the prize. *'Mysterious Woman' :A double-agent who faked that she was being stalked and then revealed herself to be an android made of solid gold. *'Mutant Girl' :A little girl being hunted because, as a recognized mutant, she is in conflict with the "Genetic Mutation Extermination Law". Her parents used their own bodies as a shield to protect her and died. *'Sam' :From the bonus episode "R&B in Volume 3, Sam is a jazz musician who leads a double life. When he meets up with Mylene, the two become "friends". Unfortunately, he's one jazz man who shouldn't be trusted. Episodes # . 2006-10-05. # . 2006-10-12. # . 2006-10-19. # . 2006-10-26. # . 2006-11-02. # . 2006-11-09. # . 2006-11-16. # . 2006-11-23. # . 2006-11-30. # . 2006-12-07. # . 2006-12-14. # . 2006-12-21. *Extra episode. "R&B". DVD-release only (volume 5 of the Japanese DVD release). References * Inoue, Takenoli and Kanazashi, Fumio. "009-1". (December 2006) Newtype USA. p. 16. * Inoue, Takenoli and Konno, Naoyuki. "009-1". (June 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 42–43. * Grifford, Kevin. "009-1 VOLUME 1". (June 2007) Newtype USA. p. 153. External links *Official Site (TBS) * *Funimation's 009-1 Website Category:Aniplex Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Action anime and manga Category:ADV Films Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Manga of 1967 Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Shotaro Ishinomori es:009-1 ko:009-1 it:009-1 ja:009ノ1 pt:009-1 zh:009-1